


The Mile High Club

by Catharia_Aurorina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Elizabeth Third (Mentioned), F/M, Jaehee Kang (Mentioned) - Freeform, Mini-Vacation, Sex in a Plane (?), Side Commentary, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharia_Aurorina/pseuds/Catharia_Aurorina
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Han had been previously invited over by the Oil Prince to his estate to settle the last stages of a business deal. Sadly, the two could not bring Elizabeth the 3rd along and she had to be dropped off at Assistant Kang’s apartment.… AT 11 PM.





	

“Hi Jaehee! I’m so sorry for such short notice but–”

“Dear, We have to leave soon. Assistant Kang, I have to leave for a business trip with MC. Make sure to feed Elizabeth the 3rd at 7:30, 13:30 and 20:30. Snack time is strictly only at 15:30 and make sure to comb her hair within 10 minutes, each minute you must have combed within 20-30 times to ensure her fur is smooth. Also, here is her overnight bag with all her toys and toiletries. ~~How does a cat own toiletries. Really??~~ Please make sure she is comfortable before you go to bed tonight. I will be back on Monday morning to collect her and have a good evening.”

~~POOR WOMAN DIDN’T KNOW WHAT HIT HER.SHE SHOULDN’T HAVE  OPENED HER DOOR AND PRETENDED THAT SHE DEAD ASLEEP. MR. TRUST FUND KID BETTER GIVE THIS GIRL A RAISE AND A GIFT BASKET ON MONDAY MORNING.~~

Jumin quickly escapes down the hallway before Jaehee could say anything, dragging MC along who waves at Jaehee weakly. The couple quickly get back inside the car before they are driven to the airport by Driver Kim. The two enter a private hall where they pass the empty VIP section only to be ushered into the another hallway leading to the C&R’s private jet.

“Dinner will be served on the plane, Dear. I apologize for not telling you earlier.”

Shortly after the two have been seated and the plane had taken off. Dinner was presented ~~and it sure as hell did not consist of heated prepackaged food.~~

“The first course for tonight will be _Pancetta Wrapped Stuffed Dates_ followed by _Prosciutto & Pear Salad_. The main course will be the _Pasta Alla Aragosta_ and for dessert we have _Pistachio Tort_ e.” supplied the flight attendant.

MC sends Jumin a look from across the table only to receive a ~~sexily~~ raised eyebrow and a shrug. ~~This man will be the death of MC~~.

Dinner passes rather quickly and soon enough the two enjoy a glass of wine. A few hours into the flight, MC moved to sit beside Jumin and had taken off her heels, legs draped across her husband’s lap while the said husband was looking over a few documents with his fingers gently caressing his beloved’s ankle, occasionally squeezing and lightly tickling.

“Darling, don’t do that…”

“And why not? Are you ticklish perhaps?” The hand on MC’s ankle tightened gently, while a playful glint appeared in those gray eyes and a barely noticeable  smile to the director’s mouth. ~~Why in God’s name does this man make everything look sexy.~~

~~GOD IS TESTING YOU MC.~~

Surprisingly, the raven-haired man actually coincides to MC’s request with a small smile on his face and turning his attention to the document in his hand and continuing where he had left off and at the same time cradling MC’s ankle in his lap gently. ~~Why is he such a playful tease. It’s unfair. You better watch it, Darling.~~

Mrs.Han rolls her eyes and busies herself with her phone, having to plan the next ~~MCFA~~ RFA party in the next few weeks and ensuring that a larger volume of guests would be attending. This time the goal was to have more than 50 guests and sell all those amazing photos that V had taken.

After exchanging a few emails and occasionally sneaking glances at her husband, MC had drifted off to sleep with her head resting on her shoulder and her phone on her lap. Watchful gray eyes flickered over her sleeping figure before the man procured a blanket and carefully wrapped themselves ~~into a nice warm burrito~~ in it before settling in to sleep as well.

MC had awoken to the plane slowly descending and the familiar cologne of her husband greeted her. A small smile graced her features as she watched Jumin who was still asleep and leaning on her shoulder  before leaning in to plant a kiss on the crown of his head before waking him up.

“Jumin, we’re here.”

A few seconds pass and eventually the man slowly raises his head and runs his hand through his hair, appearing to be half asleep but nether the less still looking ~~appearing to be one hell of an eye candy in the early morning.~~  to be decent since he barely moved as he slept.

“Good Morning, Darling. I presume you slept well?” The slightly disheveled man sends MC a sleepy smile and leans down for a light peck against MC’s lips.

A few minutes passed and the pilot had announced that they were permitted to start disembarking the plane. Jumin thanks the crew while MC gives them a bright smile and wave as the two slowly make their way down the ramp.   The Oil Prince was one of the regular business partners of Jumin and a frequent guest at the RFA parties, thus the couple immediately recognized  the mid-forty year old man with a tan complexion who was smiling widely.

Jumin immediately shook the hand of the said man while MC and the prince exchanged greetings. 

Two days had passed and it had been a tiring business trip for the couple. Jumin and the Oil prince had talked late into the night and would usually finish their meeting close to midnight. MC kept herself busy during the day when her husband was not around with work or passing the time at a nearby shopping center. 

The day came when the two had to leave after a successful partnership renewal was established between the Jumin and the Oil Prince’s company. As a token of the company’s partnership, the Oil prince had sent a few cases of Gamay wine and her husband being the wine enthusiast that he was quickly accepted the gifts.

The two boarded the plane and once they were seated each had a glass of wine as a toast to a successful business deal…One glass of wine turned into two then into four.  ~~and anything after that MC lost count~~

Like before, MC had placed her legs over Jumin’s lap, watching him quietly as he tried to read a few more documents that needed his attention with is hand wrapped across her ankle delicately. Feeling a little bit playful ~~because of the wine and handsome god in front of her~~ , Mrs. Han gently tugs at her husband’s slacks with just her toes with a small smile on her slightly flushed face. 

Was it MC or the wine but Jumin silently glancing over suddenly made the cabin feel hot? MC had a bit too much to drink but she ~~barely~~ still had her wits and it was only the _6th_? glass. 

Good lord, was this man always this good-looking?   ~~GOD IS TESTING YOU MC BECAUSE YOU MISSED CHURCH.~~

“ You’re really handsome, Mr. Han. Pardon me but I can’t help but stare a bit …“ ~~Smooth MC~~. a giggle escaped her lips as she felt him tickle the pad of her foot making her squirm when the next lines accidentally escapes her lips. “ _Daddy, no…”_

“No…?” The man’s smile turned into a smirk, ~~momentarily derailing MC’s train of slightly wicked thoughts~~ , as he lowered the document at hand and gently ran a light touch down the pad of MC’s foot making her bite her lip and try to retract her legs only to be pulled back.

Metallic eyes considerably darkened as the woman in front of him bit her lip rather temptingly, was it to tease him or an unconscious gesture of her’s? Either way, it was a catalyst that only urged him to pursue her even more. 

 “Did you think for one moment…” the man spoke in a deep baritone and a tone that MC quickly recognized as Jumin’s bedroom voice. “…that you would get away after saying that?”

 ~~HOT CAT DADDY PLS TAKE ME~~. ~~I̲ li̲t̲e̲r̲a̲l̲l̲y̲ c̲h̲o̲k̲e̲d̲ o̲n̲ m̲y̲ c̲o̲u̲g̲h̲ w̲h̲e̲n̲ I̲ w̲ro̲t̲e̲ t̲h̲i̲s̲ straight from my brain~~. ~~**N̲O̲ R̲E̲G̲R̲E̲T̲S̲ T̲H̲O̲U̲G̲H̲**~~. 

 “I-It just came out because you’re tickling me! You have sensitive ears and I have sensitive feet!” MC whispers flusteredly as Jumin’s smirk only grew more prominent.

The man held MC’s flustered gaze as he gently lifted up his wife’s delicate foot to his lips to gently bite and nip at her ankle causing her eyes to widen.

~~Omg, that’s kinda hot and I don’t even have a foot fetish BUT now I do. Someone take me to church. I need to confess my sins and for writing this.~~

The sensation went straight up to the area between MC’s legs, a whimper escaping her when he pulled away only to throw that _~~Mother effing~~_  smirk at her. 

“You liked that kitten?” MC felt her throat constrict as Jumin began to tug his tie loose and move closer, gripping her ankle a bit more tightly to keep her from moving away.

Within the next few moments, her husband’s kisses had inched up MC’s legs and Jumin Han found himself situated between his flustered wife’s legs with her skirt in disarray, scattering kisses and bites within her inner thighs, lips lingering dangerously close to her underwear.

 “J-Jumin! Wait! We’re on a plane!“ MC’s whispers weakly as she watches the raven-haired man between her legs begin to strip his coat.

 “I’m not stopping here if that’s what you’re thinking, Princess.” Jumin supplies as he remains between his wife’s legs, gently pushing them apart and at the same time slowly shrugging off his waistcoat underneath. 

“… _ ~~Shit~~.”_ MC’s breath unintentionally hitched as her eyes remained glued to the director’s tongue slowly peeked out the corner of his lips and licking the upper lip and then the lower,in a slow _sensual_ manner. “ _F*ck…”_

Jumin Han allowed himself an amused smirk as he leaned down to cover his dear wife’s figure, whispering against her reddening ear before tugging at her panties.

 _“_ My thoughts exactly, MC _.”_

~~~~~~Welcome to the Mile High Club, MC.~~ ~~ ~~


End file.
